Quiz
by autumn.aoki
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke, belajar bersama di kamar Naruto. Kira-kira, apa yang akan terjadi? SasuNaru


Sebuah fic singkat SasuNaru, terinspirasi dari sebuah komik yang pernah saya baca *saya lupa judulnya dan pengarangnya, jadi kalau misalkan ada reader yang tahu, tolong dikasih tau ya..* dan juga sebagai permohonan maaf karena belum bisa melanjutkan Letter. Maaf sekali, saya mati ide, jadi saya belum bisa melanjutkan Letter.. Jadi, silahkan baca fic ini saja..

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Pair : Always SasuNaru

Warning : Boy's Love a.k.a Shounen-ai, gaje, penuh percakapan, kemungkinan besar tidak bisa dimengerti,

alur super cepat, dan misstypo

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

Setting menggambarkan kamar Naruto sepulang sekolah. Kamar Naruto yang serba orange itu berisikan dua pemuda yang tengah belajar, eh bukan, si pirang yang sedang belajar-kebingungan- dan si raven yang sedang duduk bermalas-malasan sambil menatap si pirang.

Si pirang a.k.a Uzumaki Naruto, mulai risih ditatapi terus oleh si Raven a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke. Yah, meskipun itu suatu kewajaran karena mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih.

"emm.. Teme.."

"Hn?"

"ano... itu.."

"Hn?"

"Berhenti menatapku! Aku malu. Aku jadi tidak bisa konsentrasi.." kata Naruto sambil menunduk, tentu saja dengan pipi yang merona.

'Manisnya!' inner Sasuke

"Apa salahnya, Dobe? Toh kau pacarku. Lagian, selama ini aku selalu menatapmu, kau tetap konsentrasi, iya kan?"

"tapi.. itu.. teme.. anu..."

"Hm.. baiklah, Dobe. Aku akan berhenti menatapmu..."

"Benarkah? Akhirnya..." sela Naruto senang

"Tapi ada syaratnya.." lanjut Sasuke

"Apa, Teme?"

"Kau harus menang melawanku.."

* * *

aoki dan segenap kefujoshiannnya

mempersembahkan

Quiz

* * *

"Hmm.. apa permainannya? Jangan yang susah-susah ya.."

"Tenang saja, gak susah-susah kok Dobe.." jawab Sasuke dengan evil smirknya

"Hmm.. Baiklah.. Jadi apa permainannya?"

"Hanya permainan tanya jawab, Dobe. Aku bertanya, kau menjawab. Gak masalah kan? Kan bagus juga untukmu, sekalian belajar."

"oh, gitu ya Teme.. Baiklah aku setuju.."

"Eh, aku lupa satu hal Dobe.."

"Apa Teme?"

"Kalau kau salah ataupun tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku, kau harus membuka benda yang menutupi tubuhmu sehelai demi sehelai, Dobe." Kata Sasuke enteng.

"AAPPPAAA!?" teriak Naruto dengan kerasnya. Untung saja orang tua Naruto sedang tidak ada di rumah, kalau tidak, bisa-bisa Ibu atau Ayah Naruto pingsan karena jantungan.

Kembali ke SasuNaru. Tiba-tiba terjadi keheningan di kamar Naruto. Naruto diam, Sasuke lebih diam lagi. Naruto ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi dia urungkan karena suatu hal. Lama dalam diam, akhirnya Sasuke yang mulai bicara terlebih dahulu.

"Kenapa, Dobe? Bukannya tadi kau sudah setuju?"

"Eh.. itu.. anu.."

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak mau melakukannya. Kau pasti sudah merencanakan sesuatu, iya kan?"

"Hn"

"Tuh kan. A-KU TI-DAK MA-U. TI-TIK" kata Naruto dengan penekanan di setiap penggalan katanya.

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah mengingkari janjimu ya? Kau bilang kau akan selalu melakukan apa yang kau katakan, bukan? Bukannya kau selalu bilang itu jalan ninjamu, Dobe?"

"Uh..." keluh Naruto. Setelah lama berpikir, akhirnya Naruto menetapkan pikirannya.

"Baiklah.. Tapi dengan 1 syarat.."

'akhirnya' inner Sasuke.

"Apa, Dobe?"

"Biarkan aku mengganti pakaianku."

"Silahkan, tapi jangan lama-lama ya, Dobe."

Sasuke memasang senyumnya, tentu saja senyum meremehkan. Dia memperhatikan Naruto yang sibuk membongkar lemari pakaiannya demi melapisi pakaiannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto kembali duduk di depan Sasuke. Bisa ditebak pakaian Naruto seperti apa kan? Kalau mau diurut, mungkin urutan pakaian Naruto dari dalam ke luar seperti ini: kaos pendek dan boxer, kaos lengan panjang dan celana jeans, sweeter, jaket musim dingin, syal, dan topi. Tentu saja model Naruto sangat-sangat-aneh, tapi demi melindungi tubuhnya dari kemesuman sang Teme, terpaksa Naruto berpakaian seperti ini.

"Sudah selesai, Dobe? Kelihatannya persiapanmu banyak sekali. Apa kau tidak kepanasan?"

"Diam, Teme. Sudah, mulai saja. Ayo, apa pertanyaan pertama?"

"Sejarah Jepang saja untuk pertanyaan pertama. Kau siap?"

"Yosh! Oke, Teme. Aku siap!"

"Hmm.. Dobe, zaman Heian berlangsung dari tahun berapa?"

"Eh? Heian? Mm.. tahun.. 710 kan?"

"Yakin? Tak ingin mengganti jawabanmu?"

"TIDAK! Aku yakin pasti benar."

"Sayang sekali, Dobe. Jawabanmu salah."

"EH? Kau pasti membohongiku."

"Tidak, Dobe. 710 itu tahun dimulai zaman Nara. Heian sendiri dimulai tahun 794."

"HUH!" kata Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya.. 'Manis' inner Sasuke

"Jadi, Dobe. Kau mau lepas yang mana?" kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk pakaian Naruto.

"Topi dan syalku."

"Naruto.."

"Apa?"

"Tadi aku lupa memberitahumu kalau kita bertanyanya bergiliran, jadi kau juga punya kesempatan bertanya padaku."

"Oh, oke. Jadi sekarang giliranku, kan?"

"Hn"

"Tunggu, aku buka buku sejarah Jepang dulu.."

"Sudah?"

"Ya, pertanyaanku, apa nama naskah yang paling tua yang ditulis orang Jepang?"

"Kojiki dan Nihonshoki" kata Sasuke mantap

"Kenapa kau tau jawabannya, Teme?"

"Kau lupa kalau aku jenius, Dobe?"

"Uhh.. Sekarang apa pertanyaannya?"

"Matematika. Turunan 3x^3+5x^2-9x+10 berapa?"

"Teme.. kenapa susah sekali sih?"

"Soal itu mudah sekali Dobe. Ayo kerjakan. Berapa lama harus kutunggu jawabanmu?"

"emm... tunggu sebentar, Teme.. sedikit lagi... ahh.. ini dia.. jawabannya 6x^2+10x-9.. benarkan?"

"sayang sekali salah, Dobe"

"EH? Tunggu sebentar.. salahku dimana? perasaan perkalianku sudah betul, rumusnya juga sudah benar."

"3x3 berapa dobe?"

"9 kan?"

"yang kau sebut tadi berapa?"

"e-enam.. arghhh.. kenapa kau sampai salah mengalikannya naruto?"

"usuratonkachi"

"HUH!"

"Sekarang, mau buka yang mana lagi Dobe?"

"arghh.. aku benci kau, Teme.."

"tapi aku mencintaimu Dobe"

"su-sudahlah.. aku akan buka jaketku.." kata Naruto sambil _blushing_.

"Oke. Done.. sekarang apa lagi?"

"giliranmu bertanya."

"oke, integral dari persamaan yang kau sebutkan tadi."

"kau bodoh ya?"

"apa maksudmu?"

"kau benar-benar mau menanyakan hal itu? tidak mau ganti pertanyaan?"

"tidak, Teme. itu pertanyaanku"

"baiklah. jawabannya 3/4x^4+5/3x^3-9/2x^2+10x."

"hmm.. aku tidak tahu itu benar atau tidak, tapi spertinya benar."

"Dasar Dobe.."

"hehehe.. jadi, sekarang apa?"

"bahasa Inggris"

"Serius? kau bercanda kan?"

"Tidak.. apa artinya_ i have no doubt with you_?"

"ehmm.. apa ya? aku tidak tahu arti _doubt_ teme.. tak bisakah kau mengganti soalnya?" tanya Naruto dengan memasang _puppy eyes_nya, berharap Sasuke akan mengganti soalnya.

"Tidak-dan cepat hentikan _puppy eyes_mu itu sebelum aku mimisan disini-" kata Sasuke sambil mengalihkan wajahnya, _blushing_, tentu saja.

"uhh.. baiklah, aku menyerah.. aku akan membuka _sweeter_ku.. tunggu sebentar.. oke, sudah, sekarang giliranku kan?"

"Hn"

"jawab sendiri soalmu."

"aku tidak ragu denganmu."

"humm.. selanjutnya apa?"

"Olahraga."

"akhirnya.. apa yang akan kau tanyakan?"

"ukuran lapangan tenis berapa?"

"36 x 18 m"

"Hn, kau benar. aku akan buka bajuku."

"eh? tunggu dulu.. kenapa kau harus buka baju?"

"kau benar menjawab pertanyaanku, jadi seharusnya aku juga dapat hukuman kan?"

"oh iya.. selanjutnya apa?"

"apa lagi yang belum? oh iya, seni."

"glek. Haruskah ada soal itu?"

"tentu saja. Cafe Terrace at Night itu lukisan siapa?"

"ada clue tidak? aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa."

"oh, kalau begitu aku akan ganti soal. tahun berapa lukisan Monalisa karya Da Vinci dibuat? cluenya berada di abad ke-16."

"ehmm.. 1521?"

"hampir benar, jawabannya 1519. sekarang kau mau buka apamu dobe?"

"baiklah.. aku akan membuka celana jinsku.." kata Naruto sambil membuka celana jeansnya

"Kau sudah puas sekarang, Teme? Keadaanku sama seperti sebelumnya sekarang." lanjut Naruto

"Menurutmu Dobe? sekarang giliranmu bertanya."

"hm, aku akan bertanya hal yang di luar pelajaran Teme. Kalau misalkan kau tiba-tiba melihat kissmark di leherku dan kau tahu bukan kau yang membuatnya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto sambil memegang lehernya.

"Dobe.. kau serius bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja, Teme."

"Lalu apa maksud tindakanmu itu Dobe?" kata Sasuke sambil perlahan maju mendekati Naruto.

"Te-teme.. kenapa kau mendekatiku? Memang apa yang aku lakukan?" tanya Naruto setengah panik.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke semakin mendekat kepada Naruto. Naruto yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa mundur, menjauhi Sasuke. Hingga akhirnya punggung Naruto menabrak pinggir tempat tidur. Naruto panik, tak tahu mau berlari kemana lagi, padahal Sasuke sudah berada di depannya.

"Tu-tunggu se-sebentar Teme.. Ki-kita bisa mem.." sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sasuke sudah membungkam mulut Naruto dengan bibirnya tentu saja. Sasuke memagut bibir manis itu dengan ganasnya. Mungkin saja ini dikarenakan karena mereka sudah lama tidak melakukan hal itu, karena sang kekasih yang ke-Dobe-annya sangat keterlaluan sehingga harus membuatnya ikut pelajaran tambahan dan membuat Sasuke frustasi..

"Na, naru.. kita lakukan malam ini ya?"

"mmm..mmmm..." maksud Naruto: "tidak, jangan"

"Tapi aku sudah tak tahan lagi, Naru-koi" kata Sasuke sambil mengangkat Naruto ke atas tempat tidur, dengan wajahnya berada pada leher Naruto, sibuk membuat berbagai kissmark disana.. kissmark kepunyaanya..

"engh... Te-teme.."

"Apa, Dobe?"

"Lakukan dengan lembut ya?" perintah Naruto, dengan wajah yang sangat manis sehingga membuat Sasuke, yah, anda semua pasti tahu kan?

"Tentu saja, Hime-sama."

Owari

A/N: Hai minna~ gaje banget ya? maaf, soalnya diburu waktu banget nih.. Jangan lupa review ya! Ada dibagian bawah tuh... Kalau sempat, saya akan balas lewat PM.. Sankyuu before~


End file.
